1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable assembly for securing the head of the patient in a desired position for the purpose of taking x-ray pictures.
2. Prior Art
Examples of conventional support assemblies which orient the head of a patient in a desired position to permit the taking of x-ray pictures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,521,057 issued Jul. 21, 1970, and 3,655,968 issued Apr. 11, 1972.
However, the conventional head support assemblies are not adapted to readily fit different patient accomodating means, such as a table, chair, or the like. More particularly, the size of the conventional head support assemblies is not adjustable to correspond to the dimensions of the different patient accomodating means. Moreover, the relative immobility of conventional head support assemblies undesirably increases the difficulty by which to engage and immobilize a patient's head. What is more, the conventional head support assemblies are not generally suitable for use with a CAT (computerized axial tomography) unit.